Blake Taylor
Blake Taylor is the boyfriend and girlfriend of James Taylor and is one of the four main characters of Insolitam. Blake was created and written by Scoobydooman90001 sometime after planning on the first series of Insolitam had begun. Blake was the first human character to get a page on the wiki. Personality Blake has a very strange personality. Driven mad by his ability to morph between the male and female gender, Blake has isolated himself from society as he is aware he can not be a part of it. He still behaves like a human and experiences emotions but tries to repress them so he doesn't have to think about it. Though Blake is morally good, he will happily kill anyone if he wants to, believing that everyone else is "so cold" and would prefer the "warmth of being released" as he has been cruelly denied. Like James, he considers himself to not be human due to his abnormality. His somewhat insane personality and effective immortality attracts James to him and together, they ironically become more human as they enjoy each other's company. Appearance In his male form, Blake has a very small almost-unnoticeable stubble, has an oval-shaped face and short black hair. It's a little bit messy, just like James' hair, though isn't as large and is therefore more organized. In his female form, Blake takes on more obvious feminine features and her hair expands to become larger and curlier. She also loses the stubble and some of her facial features slightly change. History Parts of this section are currently outdated and will eventually be amended to match current history. Blake first met James in Night with a Murderer, the thirteenth episode of the first series of Insolitam. Having read up about James and having observed him and his behaviour, Blake sedated him and kidnapped him, taking away to a hotel room that he had rented in his female form. At first, James assumed Blake was another monster and shot Blake in an attempt to kill him, triggering her to change into his female form. Blake explained to James what had happened to him and spent the rest of the night in the hotel talking to each other about their differences to everyone else. Blake told James that she was simply lonely and needed company, believing that James felt the same way. Though the two found comfort in each other, Bill Moore and Louisa Wells managed to track him down and made an attempt to rescue him. Blake left the room by exiting on to the balcony and told James they'd meet again in the future. They later met again in Day with an Immortal when Blake got bored of waiting for them to meet by chance. Killing someone to get the attention of the Insolitam team. They took her to their headquarters and imprisoned him where he couldn't leave and kill anyone. Blake reminded James of their conversations they had in the hotel room and told him that he had no intentions to kill anyone. Still not entirely trusting Blake, James left her in her cell and left with the team to investigate another reported murder. They soon fell into danger and Blake, having foreseen this, casually escaped her cell (revealing she was smart enough to simply break out) tracked them down. She killed the creature that was troubling them and helped them up to her feet. Returning to James, she handcuffed herself and allowed him to take her back to the base. After another private conversation separated by the glass wall of the prison cell, James finally came to understand Blake and his personality, letting him out and embracing in their first kiss. Shortly after that, Blake and James became involved in a romantic relationship and the two of them, enjoying each other's company, became friendlier and James began to act more friendlier towards Bill and Louisa, treating them as actual friends instead of associates. Though they didn't get officially married, Blake took James' last name and rechristened herself as Blake Taylor. Blake spent most of his time in the Insolitam base though she occasionally joined the other three members on adventures. Abilities Blake has the ability to almost instantaneously morph between the male gender and female gender. Though she was born as a male, she now embraces both genders and can change between them at will. However, if injured she will immediately morph into the opposite gender and heal himself. Because of this, he doesn't age and is practically immortal. She can also slow the morphing process, but only ever did this once when revealing his ability to James. She tells him that she slowed the process down in that moment only for "dramatic effect". Trivia * Writing pronouns when talking about Blake is fun. Blake doesn't like gender neutral pronouns so he prefers to be referred to using gender pronouns of the gender form she is currently in. * After it was decided that human characters could be added to the Fan Made Kaiju Wiki, Blake became the first purely human character to have a page on the wiki. There have been human characters on the wiki beforehand, such as Krizmus and Cdrzillafanon but they aren't normal humans and are either kaiju or have the ability to become a kaiju or an Ultra. * Blake was also the first human character to be a featured article on the homepage of the wiki. * The image of Blake's male form is an image of Wade Poezyn and the image of his female form is an image of Lucy Cohu. As they both have similar head shapes and hair, it makes sense for these images to be used. Category:Insolitam (series) Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Female Category:Universe 210 Category:Scoobydooman90001's Human Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Multiple genders Category:Pansexual